Gravity Falls Songfics
by GravityFalls596
Summary: It's all in the title. I will take some requests. T for some suggestive lyrics and themes.
1. Better in Stereo

**A/N: Based off of the theme for Disney's new show, Liv and Maddie. The theme song was too catchy, and it reminded me of Mabel. Welcome to my bizarre mind. I really love the fact that both shows have twins with differing personalities as the main characters. I can just imagine Mabel as Liv & Dipper as the gender swapped version of Maddie.**

* * *

Mabel & Dipper were getting ready for a day full of monster hunting. While Mabel was deciding what to wear, she was singing a song. This is what Dipper heard her sing:

_B-b-better in stereo  
B-b-better in stereo_

_I'm up with the sunshine (let's go)  
I lace up my high tops (oh no)  
Slam dunk, ready or not  
Now show me what you got_

_I'm under the spotlight (holler)  
I dare you, come on and follow  
You dance to your own beat  
I'll sing the melody_

_When you say yeah, I say no  
When you say stop, all I want to do is go, go, go_

_You (you) the other half of me (me)  
The half I'll never be-e  
The half that drives me crazy  
You (you) the better half of me (me)  
The half I'll always need (need)  
When we both know  
We're better in stereo_

Dipper asked her, "Why are you singing the theme of that new show you love?" Mabel was just getting her shooting star sweater when he asked that. "Well, 1, that song is catchy. 2, it kind of describes the both of us, don't you think?" Dipper thought about it and nodded.


	2. What Does the Fox Say

Mabel & Waddles had the house to their selves. Mabel ended up jumping up and down on Dipper's bed and singing What Does A Fox Say.

Dog goes woof Cat goes meow Bird goes tweet and mouse goes squeek

Cow goes moo Frog goes croak and the elephant goes toot

Ducks say quack and fish go blub and the seal goes ow ow ow ow ow

But theres one sound That no one knows What does the fox say?

Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! What the fox say?

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! What the fox say?

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! What the fox say?

Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! What the fox say?

Big blue eyes Pointy nose Chasing mice and digging holes

Tiny paws Up the hill Suddenly youre standing still

Your fur is red So beautiful Like an angel in disguise

But if you meet a friendly horse Will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse? mo-o-o-o-orse? mo-o-o-o-orse?

How will you speak to that ho-o-o-o-orse? ho-o-o-o-orse? ho-o-o-o-orse? What does the fox say?

Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! What the fox say?

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! What the fox say?

A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! What the fox say?

A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! Woo-oo-oo-ooo! What does the fox say?

The secret of the fox Ancient mystery Somewhere deep in the woods I know youre hiding What is your sound? Will we ever know? Will always be a mystery What do you say?

Youre my guardian angel Hiding in the woods What is your sound?

(Fox Sings) Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do

Will we ever know?

(Fox Sings) Bay-budabud-dum-bam

I want to

(Fox sings) Mama-dum-day-do

I want to I want to know!

(Fox sings) Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do

Just then, Dipper came back in seeing Waddles in the Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle and Mabel dancing like she was at a rock concert. "Mabel, we really shouldn't leave you home by yourself..." he told Mabel, looking traumatized at the weirdness.


	3. Gravity Falls Theme (If it had lyrics)

**A/N: This was requested from MuffinDino the Chocolate Rebel.**

* * *

Mabel & Dipper skipped into the deep part of the forest. They were going to look for a growing crystal. (This takes place after the end of Little Dipper) Both of them got bored, so Dipper started a duet.

_Don't be scared_  
_We were born prepared_  
_For this journey_  
_Full of mystery_  
_**Time to explore this wonder**_  
_**Reach answers that we hunger**_  
_**Discover the truths hidden**_  
_**We can't run**_  
_**Trust no one**_  
_**Take my hand and we'll see all**_  
_**The secrets of Gravity Falls**_

They eventually found a crystal, and sang the song coming back out of the forest.


	4. Gravity Falls Logic

**A/N: Apparently, my chapter with Take a Hint was 'breaking the rules because I copied lyrics'. This one was requested by PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP.**

* * *

Dipper was reading out of 3 when he found himself tapping on the pages with two pencils, making a beat. He started to sing.

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,  
Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
View it, code it, jam - unlock it,  
Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,  
Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start - format it._

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,  
Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
View it, code it, jam - unlock it,  
Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,  
Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Gravity Falls logic [4x]

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,  
Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
View it, code it, jam - unlock it,  
Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it  
Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it  
Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch - update it

Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
View it, code it, jam - unlock it,  
Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,

Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch - update it  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it  
Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it

Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it  
Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it

Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it

Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
View it, code it, jam - unlock it,

Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,

Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,

Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Gravity Falls logic [6x]

Gravity Falls logic [4x]

"Um... Dipper, you need to stop singing while reading." Mabel told him. Dipper looked confused. "Singing? I didn't sing anything."


End file.
